Hunter Zombie
(back) |first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 4 |flavor text = Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. }} Hunter Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He throws chilling snowballs at the player's plants, freezing them in frozen blocks after three hits, with the exception of the Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Torchwood and Lava Guava. After shooting, he will continue moving towards the player's house, and then repeat the process again and again if there is any plant in front of him, as long as it isn't a low plant like Spikeweed. Hunter Zombie cannot throw snowballs at plants behind a frozen plant, but he can throw snowballs if the plants are behind a frozen zombie. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Creeper Zombie that can throw snow balls at range to cool down plants until they freeze into blocks. Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. Overview Hunter Zombie absorbs exactly 33.5 normal damage shots. His appearance changes upon absorbing 17 normal damage shots before dying at 33.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves - Days 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 27, 28, 29, 30, Icebound Battleground, and Piñata Party. Strategies This is a dangerous zombie, especially since Hunter Zombies come in groups in later levels (and in Icebound Battleground). He uses his disadvantage, which is his speed, as an advantage against your defenses. This allows him to "hide" behind other, stronger zombies, protecting him from damage while he freezes your plants. Therefore, thawing plants are vital to prevent these zombies from overrunning your defenses. Kill him quickly, as he can freeze the first plant in front. This could result in your plant being frozen and many other zombies passing through frozen plants causing either your brains to be eaten or you having to use countless coins to thaw plants. These zombies are especially deadly if the first plant in the Hunter Zombie's row is not protected by a Pepper-pult or is crucial to your setup (e.g. a Chard Guard planted to prevent zombies from using a slider). When combined with the freezing winds of the Frostbite Caves, this zombie can cause entire swaths of plants to be frozen and disabled. You can use Guacodiles against this zombie. However, you need at least two Guacodiles to do this. It is crucial that you plant the Guacodiles close to a Hunter Zombie, as if you don't, the Hunter Zombie may freeze it. Among the introduced plants in Frostbite Caves, use the Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter and Hot Potato against this zombie, as they are immune to snowballs. You can also use Pepper-pult to deal splash damage against him. Placing the Pepper-pult at the front of your defenses is a smart idea, as it blocks everything behind it from being frozen by Hunter Zombies, this idea you can also apply it with Fire Peashooters. When in a pinch, use Plant Food on the Pepper-pult. Napalm Torchwoods and peashooting plants like the Split Pea and the Repeater can do fast and high damage to this zombie. Lava Guavas are also effective against this zombie. Since Lava Guavas are immune to their snowballs and can cause much damage to the zombies that are behind the Hunter Zombie. If you are going to beat this zombie without his weaknesses, it is recommended you put Plant Food on an Infi-nut. Its barriers can block snowballs from hitting your plants, similar to how it can stop the Fisherman Zombies from pulling plants. If you are playing Icebound Battleground, try to have it boosted in the Zen Garden so that none of your plants will get frozen. Also, you can stall the zombie by placing a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front of it. Audio Gallery Hunter almanac.png|Almanac entry Hunter Zombie's Almanc Icon..png|Almanac icon 7.JPG|Two Hunter Zombies throwing snowballs at two plants, one of them already frozen 13.JPG|Hunter Zombies being attacked by Pepper-pult during its Plant Food effect HunterZombieTrailer.JPG|Hunter Zombie seen in trailer Hunter eats.png|While eating Dead hunter.jpg|A dead Hunter Zombie Fainted Hunter.jpg|A fainted Hunter Zombie Hunter eating.jpg|A Hunter Zombie ate the player's brains. HorribleyetHDHunterZombiepleasereplaceitifyoufoundabetterversion.png|HD Hunter Zombie Sem título7.jpg|Hypnotized Hunter Zombie Frostbiteconcept.jpg|Concept art featuring Hunter Zombies Screen Shot 2015-02-20 at 6.36.12 PM.png|Frozen Hunter Zombie Hunter Zombies in Vasebreaker.jpg|Two Hunter Zombies (one glowing red near Player's House and one normal) in Vasebreaker (Piñata Party) huntery.png|Hunter Zombie in the trailer HD Hunter for Hunter.png|HD Hunter throwing an iceball Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 09.33.33.png|Hunter throwing a snowball at a partially frozen Repeater ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGEHUNTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png Trivia *He throws snowballs only at the first plant in front of him. **Even if the plant in front of him is already frozen, he will continue to throw snowballs at it occasionally. *He is the fourth zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that possess an ability to disable plants. The other three are Wizard Zombie, Archmage Zombie, and Octo Zombie. **He is also the only one of the four that can eat plants (not including Infi-nut's barrier, Lily Pads, and hypnotized zombies). **He is also the only one of the four that needs multiple hits on the plant. *If one looks closely under his sabertooth tiger skin, it has the same forehead that most of the Frostbite Caves zombies have. *Whenever he is throwing snowballs he makes a sound. **Also, after dying he makes a drum-like sound when his snowball rolls off his hand. *If hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, Hunter Zombie will still throw his snowballs to the left, and will still hit plants. This trait is shared with the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie. *He is the second zombie who does not eat meat, first one being Pumpkin Browncoat. *When throwing a snowball, his right arm gets separated from his body. *He throws snowballs at four squares away from the plant. **It used to be three squares away. *According to Hunter Zombie's Almanac entry, they are vegetarians. However, they still attempt to eat the player's brains. See also *Wizard Zombie *Octo Zombie *Chief Ice Wind Zombie *Frostbite Caves ru:Зомби-охотник de:Zombie-Jäger Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Immobilizing zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies